goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Princess
Water Princess (a.k.a AJ) is Marcy the Vampire Queen of Ooo's roleplay character. Water Princess is a 15 year old girl who likes to play games, heh yeah. Her interests are climbing stuff, surfing, building, and WINNING THINGS. Everyday is unique for this girl of Goat City. Her Kingdom is in StarSand Cove and she rules as a kind gentle girl... or teenage girl. Appearance Water Princess usually wears a blue dress, and Water Princesses' favorite dress is a bright pink dress with a ribbon around the waist. She looks 18, but she really is 15. Anyways she always has her black boots on, sometimes she wears shorts and her purple buttoned shirt when she is in human form. She has blue hair when in her regular form and her hair is brown in human form, her eyes are black and she always has a smile on her face. She sometimes blushes if she is referred to as important or something nice. Personality Water Pincess is a pretty girl that is smart and really creative. She is treated like a princess and has lots of work. She sometimes tries to help people with problems for an excuse to not work. She does not like bullies and is happy at a lot of occations, people treat her like a true friend and Water Princess likes that, Even though she is a princess. She likes adventures and is a bundle of joy, she never believes she can't do something and she is always confident. She doesn't want her friends or anything close to her to be hurt, if they do get hurt she will turn angry and attack out of nowhere. Luck is sometimes on her side, and other times not so much, she loves gymnastics and usually involves it in some of her battles. In her free time she does gymnastics in the gymnastics room in her kingdom. Techniques * Ki Blasts (color Blue) *Flight *Ki Sense *Eye Flash Biography Water Princess (also known as AJ) was a tomboy that traveled throughout all the lands to find somewhere suitable to stay... she stumbled upon Goat City and worked with the mayor Richie Cordelia, to improve the city. She is now in her kingdom in StarSand Cove...Richie and Water Princess's friends helped her make her house, which she sometimes stays in... She then went to StarSand Cove and founded her kingdom... In her earlier life she didn't have much playing time, she usually worked and worked to get the money to move to another town or something... She traveled to Goat City... where she still lives to this very day as one of the Joyest people ever in the city. She now is the leader and the princess of all the Water Elementals and now has two kids... John and Jenny. The father is Steve (Water Princess's ex boyfriend) and is now at a competition called Total Drama Goat Island, and is in Goat City Hospital. Her brother died in a car accident involving him and a gang, Water Princess was sad for 3 years then moved on slowly. She graduated from a colledge then pursued in trying to be a princess, at Goat City she became known as Water Princess. Her real name is AJ Marina and she loves competitions, so that is why she signs up for the first contest she sees. She is a person that will not be easy to beat. Transformations Human Form Water Princess uses her human form most of the time to conserve energy and to look similar to her friends. Original form Water Princess uses her original form rarely... mostly in fights or in very very suspensful moments, she usually steps into her original form when she is excited. Diary entries Day 1 - I am very happy that I am here today cause this is my first entry, and I am trying to not get attacked by the Saika children...I mean OMG they are crazy scary EVEN THEIR EYES ARE SCARY! I am not even going to speak of what else happened today, They almost attacked me but I got away. Day 2 - I just met a really cool guy named Steve and we went on our first date, I expected him to say something stupid, but he didn't... Wait I heard a LOUD NOISE coming frooooommm... Highland Park I am going to go there now to see if Steve was apart of it or some biz. Day 3 - Welp that wasn't a bright idea cause I am now caught by this... this person named Miira. Sooo yeah, I am now in a small clearing. I just heard that Steve was cheating on me so we are over now. What will come next? I am thinking the best thoughts in my mind, hoping that nothing will happen to me or my friends Day 4 - It looks like I have babies now, Jenny and John. Its gonna be a LOOOONG time before everything's back to normal though cause with the new kids , its just crazy crazy all over the place... Again I am looking for the best in things. Day 5 - Ok soooo yeah, I am supposed to go to an island so I can win a skill, I would LOVE that soo much. But it will be a LOT of work though, but I can handle it cause well I am in a Beauty Pageant called the StarShine Special and THAT is hard work. There is this girl, well my friend thats called Richie and she is in the hospital cause something happened to her, I am hoping for the best anyways. Gallery Waterpower.jpg|Me using my water powers 149527_1315089885229_full.jpg|Me in regular form adventure_time_water_princess_oc_by_xxm3hpandiexx-d4vrplt.png tumblr_lzty0tN1od1rphw5lo1_400.png tumblr_m5e1x8TVPo1qhasz8o1_500.png tumblr_m7dvdaGgjG1rbv6m1o2_1280.jpg|Water Princess using her water powers again Category:Females Category:Water Elementals